


We can finally be together now my dear Jew

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Death, M/M, Poor Kyle, Possessive Eric Cartman, Snapped Eric Cartman, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan and Kyle are in a relationship.But Cartman will have non of it.Because Kyle belongs to Cartman and no one will come in his way to change it.NO ONE</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can finally be together now my dear Jew

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is not your usual happy and fluffy Kyman story This work contains Murder,Snapped Eric Cartman,Sadness and Creepyness and over all it is just Dark if you do not like this type of Kyman or you are just not comfortable with this type of stuff then please leave But if you are comfortable with this type of stuff then please enjoy.

 Stan and Kyle were walking near the Stark's pond.Holding hands and laughing Just being happy.

What they didn't know though was that someone was following them.And that someone was not happy with the sight he saw.

The person who was following them was non other than Eric Cartman.

 

Cartman clenched his fists trying his best to control his anger and not run and beat up Stan.

Cartman has loved Kyle for a long time and now that fucking Stan just came and took Kyle away from him.

Atleast he thinks it's love.

Wanting to take Kyle away from everyone he has ever loved. And to lock Kyle in his basement where only he can see Kyle and have him all for himself. Is love Right?

Of course it is he is sure of it.

He looks over to Stan and Kyle again and when he sees them kissing that is enough to make the last bit of Sanity that he had break.

He would have Kyle one way or another.

And no one was going to Stop him.NO ONE

 

 

 

Kyle was in his room laying in his bed and studying.He was very happy he started dating Stan few weeks ago and things between them were going great.Stan was an amazing boyfriend.He was sweet,caring,funny,good looking he was everything Kyle wanted in a boyfriend.

But Cartman has been acting weird lately to.

When he and Stan were walking through the school hallways he could always feel an intense stare on his back.

And everytime he would turn to look who it was then every single time it was Cartman.

And when he had met his Green eyes for few moments then he had always felt really uncomfortable under his gaze.

Also Cartman has been more quiet then he usually is to.Usually he is always doing some offensive remarks about jews he is still doing them only his voice has a new weird tone to it when he talks.

But Kyle has just kinda brushed it off as nothing these things will stop soon anyway it is just some creepy phase.

 

 

When Kyle finishes studying he spends some time in his computer when he gets bored he tries calling Stan but his phone doesen't answer.Oh well maybe he is just studying or walking with Sparky or just doing something else.

He will just talk with him tomorrow.

Kyle goes to his closet and take out his Terrance and Phillip pajama and puts them on.

After that he goes to bed pull his dark  blue blanket on himself and goes into deep sleep.

 

 

Somewhere in the middle of the night Kyle wakes up to some sort of rushing.

And before he has time to react he feels something heavy on him.He opens to his eyes only to see Cartman smile widely at him.

Kyle is confused and angry and says with as much anger that he can manage.

"Cartman what the fuck are you doing in my room?"

Cartman who is still smiling answers Kyle.

"Nothing much I just came here so I could see my dear Jew again."

"My jew What the hell Cartman?I am not yours Now if you would be as kind to fucking get off of me and leave my room then that would make me really happy."

Cartman frowns at Kyle's words.

"I can't just simply leave Kahl not after all the trouble I have went through to make you mine."

"For the last FUCKING time Cartman I am not yours Now please fucking leave."

Cartman starts to giggle 

"Oh silly me I forgot to show you your present no wonder you still don't understand who do you belong to but before I show you the present I have to make sure you won't run away from me."

And after Cartman had finished talking he took out a rope from his bacm that he had with him and with inhuman speed and strength tied Kyle's legs and hands together.

Kyle was starting to grow a little nervous now.

"Okay Cartman stop whatever the hell you are doing because this is not funny."

Cartman who was now looking through his bag answered without looking at Kyle.

"Oh but this is funny Kyle and those facial expressions that you do are just hilarious but don't worry Kahl because you will soon laugh with me when you will see your suprise."

And with that said Cartman took out Kyle's suprise from his bag.

Kyle screamed in horror when he saw what Cartman had in his bag.

There in front of him was his boyfriend's bloody head.Stan did not have his eyes anymore they had been gouged out.

Kyle had tears coming out from his emerald eyes.He looked towards Cartman only to see him grinning like a madman.

Kyle asked with fear now clear in his voice.

"W-why did you do that Cartman?"

Cartman moved closer towards Kyle and said.

"To prove a point and for revenge You see Kyle you belong to me you always have belonged to me and you forever will.I have loved you Kyle ever since we were 8 and then that fucking Stan came and took you away from me well I could not let that happen now could I so today I went into his home and stabbed him to death though he was quite the fighter in the end I won like always do."

Kyle kept listening to scared to say anything.

"But there is still one thing that I need to do to make you mine and fully mine."

Kyle tried to move away from Cartman and asked.

"A-and what would that be C-Cartman?"

Cartman smirked and took a knife out from his bag.

Kyle's eyes widened when he saw the knife he was going to  die he was sure of it.

He felt suprised but still scared when he felt the knife cut his clothes.

Cartman tore Kyle's shirt,pants and underwear off of his body.

Cartman licked his lips at the sight of Kyle's fright filled form.Finally Kyle would understand that he belongs to.

Cartman took his own clothes quickly off to so that he could get this party finally started.

Kyle finally understood what Cartman wanted to do and he did something that he never thought that he would do when it comes to Cartman. Plead him.

"Please stop this Cartman Please don't do this I beg you please don't take my virginity Please......

Kyle would have plead more if Cartman would not have Kissed him hard on the lips.

Cartman smiled a wide creepy smile.

"Oh Kahl you are so adorable like this totally helpless pleading me I could just eat you up but then again if I would eat you up then I could no longer see your adorable fright filled face but enough of talking my Kahl it is finally time to play the last part of our game."

Cartman put his dick at Kyle's virgin entrance 

"I promise you Kahl that after this you are gonna be all mine and mine only."

 

 

 

 

 

Kyle was sobbing and rocking his body back and forth.While Cartman just held him tightly against him.

Cartman kissed Kyle's forehead and said.

"Now that Stan is out of the way and you finally belong to me We can finally be together My dear Kahl and when you will wake up then you can see your new home for all eternety I love you so much Kahl so so so much Have Sweet Dreams and I will see you when you will wake up."

This was the last Thing Kyle heard before he passed out.

 

 

 

Thank you for reading Please like and Kudos if you enjoyed **.**


End file.
